1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus installed in hotels and other facilities to provide umbrellas to guests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hotel guests who commonly travel for business or leisure frequently have occasions to wear fine clothing, such as expensive business suits or delicate eveningwear. Many travel destinations have inclement weather, such as rain or other precipitation. With morning meetings, evening theatre, and other events to attend, unexpected rain or other precipitation causes an instant demand and necessity for an umbrella.
While some travelers pack collapsible umbrellas, most recognize the inefficiency that small and flimsy collapsible models tend to share in common. Yet standard stick-style umbrellas span 35 inches in length and thus fit in few, if any, garment bags or suit cases. This situation renders the majority of travelers unprepared for wet weather conditions. Thus, guests frequently expect hotels to provide a remedy.
While some hotels (mostly small, luxury properties) provide umbrellas to guests free of charge, the vast majority of corporate brand chains are unwilling to assume the cost involved to provide umbrellas as a service.
There is currently no known system for offering umbrellas in simple and cost-effective manner. Certainly, umbrellas are commonly available for purchase, and are often available within a hotel through leased gift or sundry shops. However, the art has not developed significantly in providing devices that make umbrellas accessible to guests within each guestroom in a vending, self-service fashion. Moreover, the art does not provide an integrated system that uses both a dispensing device and a specialized umbrella that compliment one another. It is a shortcoming in the art that few devices permit umbrellas to be offered through this industrious approach.
The present invention relates to an easily installed dispenser, commonly mounted to the closet bar within the closet of a hotel guestroom. The dispenser permits an umbrella to be stocked and made accessible to guests.
Additionally, the present invention relates to umbrellas of varying styles and sizes, each umbrella having a uniquely modified handle which creates the condition of required compatibility between the dispenser and the product that is dispensed.
Accordingly, one general object of the present invention is to provide a device in which umbrellas can be made accessible to hotel guests conveniently within the guestroom.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a device that permits umbrellas to be sold in a self-service, vending method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing device with flexibility to stock a range of different umbrella styles as long as they possess the required compatible handle style.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an area upon the dispenser where signage can be affixed to encourage the use of the dispenser and to explain the guidelines for purchase of an umbrella from the dispenser.
Moreover, another object of the present invention is to provide an alternative option to closet mounting by providing a wall-mount adapter. The wall-mount adapter permits the dispenser to be installed at discretionary heights on nearly any vertical surface. When mounted at lower heights, persons of shorter stature and persons confined to a wheelchair can have ready access to use the system.
An additional object of this invention is to consume minimal closet bar space when mounted within the closet, thus leaving ample room for garments and other hotel amenities such as bathrobes and laundry bags.
Yet another object of this invention is to notify an hotelier when an umbrella placed within the guestroom has been used.